


Medicine

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is sick and his bodyguard has to help take care of him. It might be helpful to have a weak Junkrat, when going into hiding. It doesn't make Mako any less irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

The smaller man crossed his arms and pouted. He was refusing the truth that was right in his face. His companion was irritated while trying to give him something. "I'm telling you I'm not sick!" shouted Junkrat while his bodyguard rolled his eyes. Last night it had rained and he hurried to save his explosives. When he was finished his whole body was drenched. Roadhog had been shopping and luckily brought an umbrella with him. Junkrat always seemed to cause some sort of trouble. His friend had a bottle and a spoon. The two were at a stand off. This medicine would make him better but he was stubborn, like a child he threw a tantrum until he felt weak. Roadhog was more mature and the responsible one. He was already thinking of a plan.

"I'm not sick! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

Those lips pouty while the little guy pounded the sheets with his fists. With a sigh Roadhog looked like he was going to give up, in his surprise the big guy pinned him down. "This is for your own good," growled Roadhog before his friend held his nose, eventually Junkrat needed air as he gasped. The medicine went down while making him gag. It was absolutely fowl. His arms were released as he stayed laying down. He was starting to feel delirious, then his friend left for something. Junkrat didn't want to admit it but he was sick. There was fever running through his system. A person like him usually didn't get sick often, when he did it became absolutely dreadful. It would last for a few weeks sometimes. They were on the run and he couldn't stand staying in bed.

On the news, it was casting out how they robbed a bank. Junkrat had decided to blow up half of the building last night. He got access to the vault so he didn't see why his friend complained. Roadhog got half of their share, and then some, since the man was also his bodyguard. Without the extra protection he couldn't do any of the heists. There was so many escapes from prison. His life changed when he decided to hire someone. This particular person also had to be a wanted criminal, it was like a match made in heaven. They ran into each other by sheer luck. Junkrat couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He needed the big guy so much. His head would feel fuzzy around him sometimes. Maybe it was more like explosions.

"Hoggie," whined the sick man as his friend groaned. They were both hungry and Roadhog was already making food, but it didn't stop Junkrat from complaining. The bowl of soup was placed near the bed. He wondered why his friend was getting so close. Some reason it became a little awkward, while Roadhog removed his mask and blowed on the spoon. "I can feed myself you know. I'm not a little kid," complained Junkrat while the big man was irritated. It wasn't like Roadhog wanted to baby his talkative friend. He wasn't use to taking care of someone so much. Junkrat loved to lean on him for support, in a way he loved the attention. Not like he'd admit it to anyone, that included himself. There was more complaining but Junkrat eventually starting eating.

Mostly because Roadhog threatened to sit on his chest, then try to force him to eat his own food. The thought of having someone ten times your size and sitting on you. This wasn't very compelling for the little guy. He thought maybe the soup was from a can. They didn't have luxuries like other people. Junkrat often raided other people's trash, especially if the place was known for Omnic parts. He hated the machines but his explosives required the metal. When his own mechanical parts were destroyed, they needed fixing as well. Junkrat was fine with people living with any kind of parts. He had to survive with them himself. What he absolutely hated was those things, the Omnics had destroyed his home and look a couple limbs.

After that he grew hateful and would destroy any machine in his path. If he could get away with it of course, no reason to land himself in prison so soon. Junkrat ranted off about Omnics, his friend already use to his blabbering. He talked himself into slumber, since the sleep was necessary for his recovery. A few more days of being sick and he actually enjoyed it. Roadhog would give him more sheets when he was cold, when he was hungry the food was always good. There was times he was bored but his friend would listen to his stories. It felt nice to just snuggle up to the big guy, even if he couldn't move very much. The medicine was the only horrible thing. They'd argue back and forth. Roadhog even threatened to shove the bottle down his throat. An empty threat but it made him laugh.

"What's this?"

"It's a pill. I'm sure you've seen one of these before," uttered Roadhog sarcastically, his friend had bought them even if it was more expensive. He also had to walk to several stores. They were hiding out in a more shady location. It wasn't a place full of cops, while the crime was high and fit them perfectly. Junkrat felt surprised that he went through all the trouble. He grabbed the pill and drank some water. It was so simple and no disgusting taste. "Thanks Hoggie," smiled Junkrat cheerfully. His friend acted strangely and turned away. Sometimes he didn't understand the big guy. He would act weird around him at certain moments, like if he tried to jump on his back. Roadhog would hastily push him away. It was harmless and he liked being silly.

Junkrat couldn't place what it was exactly, his friend was always cautious around him. Most people were but in a different way. He was often testing different explosives. Whenever he felt upset sometimes he'd almost blow up the people around him. Not all of his actions were intelligent, there was only one simple pleasure he enjoyed. It was the short lived excitement of seeing something blow up. Roadhog understood that feeling clearly. He did have his share of shooting people with his shot gun. This was simpler, when he managed to get a hook on them. The two were absolutely insane and loved every minute of it. A week went by and he was feeling better, that was until he decided he needed to bathe.

"I feel gross, is there any hot water?"

Roadhog sighed but got up to the bathroom. Later his friend came back and helped him up, the pampering wasn't something he was use to. He looked inside and it was actually clean. A bath was drawn and some clothes nearby. Junkrat cleaned himself slowly and still felt weak. At least he could move around. Laying in that bed all day felt like hell, he didn't like staying in one place for too long. Roadhog would kill him if he tried to move around in his weak state. Now it seemed that he was perfectly fine to move around, even if he still felt a little ill. He washed and then dried himself off. The clothes were loose so it was easy to place them on. When he got out his friend had done it again, there was food over by his bed.

It was giving him that odd fuzzy feeling in his chest. Roadhog was being too nice, which is the opposite of his appearance. A huge man with tattoos and bulging muscles. For himself, it was his sense of security, it wasn't because he paid the man. Roadhog would probably risk his life because they were friends. It was mushy and all kinds of sappiness he wasn't. He didn't care for the moment. Junkrat left some room for Roadhog to lay next to him, the invitation was taken as they both ate silently. Those eyes kept glancing in his direction. It really made his face flush a bit, the attention made him feel like he was throwing explosives. It was absolutely thrilling.

This was the medicine he needed. Someone to actually care enough to mend his heart, even if he still didn't like the mushy stuff. There was another person that needed medicine as well. Roadhog would get a full dose of it in the following days. The big guy stated that he never got sick. When he was cured his friend was laying in bed with a fever. "Now Hoggie take your medicine," sang out Junkrat with a teasing smile. It was payback as he had some left over liquid medicine. Roadhog had to admit, that stuff was absolutely vile to drink. At least when it's gone he could go back to the pills. A loudmouth friend wasn't that bad either. Both of them got what they needed, some time alone with just the two of them. This was the remedy to their sickness. They wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
